


i light my torch and burn it

by shadowcat500



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcat500/pseuds/shadowcat500
Summary: It's all over. What now?





	i light my torch and burn it

The building goes up before her eyes.

Where her right ear was is still sluggishly bleeding from the fight earlier, her muscles ache from defeat in a way they never do, and the want that she's always known deep inside _burns_.

Too late. Too late for revenge, for everything that had come to light before the fall to mean anything. If she told the right people, maybe they could tell others, give her a way to escape the pressure of the hole she'd been carved to fill, but she doesn't know who those people are nor how she would make them believe her.

There is only one choice to make, now.

_"They lied to you, didn't they? Or did they hold someone you loved against you, said theyd let them go if you did a few jobs for them?"_

_The knife is razor sharp against her throat, and she almost wants to tell the one who was supposed to be her target to just get it over with._

_"They said that to me, too. I went to them, made a deal to throw a thousand other people into her place and deal with the stragglers, but the one I made it for could_ never _be free after what they did to her. But you can."_

_The pressure eases a fraction, enough for her to wheeze a breath as the weight that had been bearing down on her chest more and more lifts just enough for her to still be pinned flat. She looks up in confusion, knife still tight against her neck._

_"If you ever look in the mirror and realise what they did to you, you'll want revenge. And they taught you to want blood. I can get you what you'll want, if you find me. And if that day ever comes, remember this: you won't find me. I will find you."_

_The weight lifts as she blinks in confusion, but the target is gone before she can find her sword._

Yume leaves Amytoxin, bearing the mark of a dead traitor that she adminstered to so many others. For once no blood trails in her wake.

**Author's Note:**

> My girl Yume!!!!!
> 
> "You won't find me. I will find you." wasn't a threat; it was advice. We'll be seeing more of the target in future works, don't you worry.
> 
> YES i'm still working on nanowrimo, keeping pace well enough. As long as I include the outlines for each chapter, which are my style of summarising. As in they outline every single thing that happens and a good portion of the dialogue.
> 
> Check out my [ tumblr](https://existentialcrisisetcetera.tumblr.com/tagged/zach%20writes)!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
